dwofandomcom-20200223-history
Little Conqueror Content Update
='January 10, 2014'= DWO server shutdown ='November 14, 2013'= 'Weapons' 'New' * Glaive * Greatsword * Fang Sword * Fanged Club * Dragon Barbs 'Weapon Adjustments' * Vision Staff * Bronze Pike * Chakram * Curved Voulge * Ogre's Fist 'Gear' Male Set * Hanbei * War Avatar * Xi Swordsman Female Set * Himiko * War Avatar * Xi Swordsman Black Turtle Set for both genders. 'Game modes' Kunlun Mountain - Xuanwu the Black Turtle will now appear in Kunlun. 'New Recipes' 'Oreless Recipes' Turtle-Snake +1 Turtle-Snake +2 Turtle-Snake +3 'Raw Items to Item Recipes' Turtle Amulet Shell Amulet 'Misc' New type of crafting Cooking, Speak to the Master Craftsman a second time after completing Craftsman's Request and receiving your Pot+Loom to get a Tea Table. Bonuses from Titles are in effect despite it not saying. ='September 19, 2013'= 'Weapons' 'New' Battle Spear 'Gear' Male Set * Brave Horse * Ogre Blade * Heavens Glory * Clear Depths Female Set * Heaven's Rider * Angel Blade * Heavens Pride * Purity 'Gear Pieces' Male * Head - Merchant Cap * Feet - Tiger Rings Female * Head - Trader Cap * Feet - Panda Boots ='September 5, 2013'= 'Weapons' 'New' Jamadhar 'Gear' Male Set * Harvester * Feng Shui * Shadow Master Female Set * Flower Harvester * Feng Shui * Kunoichi 'Gear Pieces' Male * Arms - Tiger Paws Female * Arms - Panda Gloves 'Furniture' Wallposters * Zhang Fei * Xiahou Dun * Cao Cao * Sun Quan * Lu Meng * Zhang He * Xiao Qiao Statues * Lu Xun * Liu Bei * Zhang Fei * Cao Cao * Lu Meng * Xiao Qiao ='July 25, 2013'= 'Weapons' 'New' Broadsword 'Gear' Male * Head - Indigo Crown * Arms - Merchants Wristguards * Sew Feet - Yellow River Boot Armor (Shanyue Cloth + Fighter Boots) Female * Head - Battle Crown * Arms - Trader Wristbands * Sew Feet - Glorious Warrior Boots (Shanyue Cloth + Silver Zephyr) ='June 20, 2013'= 'New Scenario' Rise of the Little Conqueror - Find out which generals are alive and waiting to have you serve under them. 'Weapons' 'New' Ogre's Fist 'Weapon Adjustments' 'Crescent Blade' Normal Attack string speed increased Charge 3 attack speed increased Charge 5 now has Super Armor and an extra input Pierce Emblem 6 has Super Armor on the downward swing Crescent Emblem 6 now has Super Armor Moon causes collapse, it also has an extra input and Super Armor on Emblem 6 Eclipse third spin is an AoE that deals Wind damage Fan Emblem now has Super Armor MDV changes 'Wolf Sword' Disk projectile color change from Blue to Red Thrust is multi input on Emblem 6 up the 3 disks Crescent can now be turned on Emblem 1 it also has an animation effect on the thrust Moon has a different effect animation while also covering more range and causes collapse Eclipse has an entirely new animation Fan second attack shoots 4 disks outward instead of one Charge 4 now connects on both hits instead of one Jump change released a short traveling red lightning pillar forward Evolution attack finisher has an extra input does second part of Charge 4 Musou finisher has a different effect animation now as an AoE True Musou finisher has a different effect animation MDV changes 'Gear' Male * Head - Rising Phoenix Crown * Torso - Merchant Garb Female * Head - Jade Hat * Torso - Merchant Clothes White Tiger Set for both genders, +7 normal gear can now be found. 'Items' Some Elemental Wards add a different stat 'New Recipes' 'Basic Item Recipes' Dragon Storage Flask Extreme Peacock Belt Extreme Tortoise Belt Peacock Storage Flask Speed Amulet Speed Shell Speed Tusks White Tiger Storage Flask Wind Shell Wind Tusk Wind Wings 'Support Item Recipes' Warrior's Pearl 'Elemental Item Recipes' Elemental Fire Storm Card Extreme Icestorm Card Extreme Steel Storm Card Galewind Card Icestorm Card Lightning Storm Card Steel Storm Card Wind Storm Card 'Oreless Recipes' White Tiger's Fur +1 White Tiger's Fur +2 White Tiger's Fur +3 'Raw Items to Item Recipes' Tiger Amulet Claw Amulet 'Chi imbue stats' Increase in stats Previous Current 'Title Bonus' Titles now give a bonus when worn 'Musou board' Now offers gems. 'Lieutenant Update' Lieutenants now have 3 commands Att - Follow you and attack (including mounts) Cap - Capture the nearest base Wait - Charge Musou Lieutenant Trainer will teach mountable Lieutenants elements, uses Lv 2 orbs to teach and Guard Tenets to upkeep. Both cost Gold. 'Game modes' Fighting Strength - A limit of 2 musous for the battle, Imperial Seal grants an extra use while active. An additional task will be given to the losing side to deal bonus damage to the enemy. Number of bases outside reduced from 4 to 2, but will ping every minute instead of every 2 minutes. Taking the Supply base no longer counts to point depletion. Kunlun Mountain - Baihu the White Tiger can be found in Kunlun, new reward system will give you an item as you climb the mountain. Upgrades in multi area stages are kept as you pass each objective (Upgrade attack 3 times in Area 1 will be kept in Area 2 and 3) A new Introductory quest added to help new players learn how to obtain Weapon/Gear boxes and Leather Pouches in melee battles. Category:Content Update